a memory she'll never forget
by tatty ted
Summary: It's just another memory, locked away in a cupboard box. - —Annie. /REPOST.


ϟ

* * *

**a memory she'll never forget**  
_will you be my hero baby?_

* * *

**PAST.**

* * *

_dirty, ashamed, worthless, alone._

She sat in the alleyway, knees brought to her chest and silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She was bruised, cold and her dignity lay in tatters. What gave somebody the power to hurt someone else?

Her heels clicked against the concrete as she made her way down the alleyway. She was deep in thought over the text message she was going to send to her flatmare that she hadn't realised there was a second pair of footsteps behind her.

She did realise however, when the figure bumped into her, making her drop her phone onto the floor.

"Watch it, you idiot." She muttered as she heard the phone collide with the floor with a crack. She was about to bend down to retrive her phone when someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her further into the alley.

By now, fear had settled in and she thought, _what the fuck have you got yourself into annie? _

He pushed her body against the wall, his hand still on her mouth.

"Your not so cocky now are you?" He answered and removed his hand from her mouth. Annie looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Please, just let me go." She begged but he laughed, "You've been teasing me all night, your getting what you deserve."

"Please no, please don't." She begged again. He didn't say anything, brought his hand to her check and slapped her.

"Shut up bitch." And she did what she was told. She just closed her eyes tightly and pretended to be elsewhere.

When she reached home, she double locked the door and ran into the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she threw up.

She'd been _raped _yet it didn't seem real. She dug her nails into her skin, telling herself to wake up from the nightmare but she didn't, she couldn't wake up because it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality.

She turned on the shower on the hottest temperature and got in. As the water droplets hit her skin, she began to cry again and scrubbed at her body with a sponge until it was red raw, sore and bleeding.

She didn't care, she just had to get him off her.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

* * *

"You did well in there, Annie." He said as he walked alongside her, "Right thanks."

"Why have you never mentioned it?" She stopped and looked him in the eye, "What?"

He was silent and looked back at her, "You use what you can, Alan, I made it up."

But as she walked away, he knew she was lying. _(he knew her too well.)_

Blood wasn't easy to get off.

She'd spent two hours in the shower, scrubbing at the blood of Kirsten Farrow and she couldn't help but think about her. She felt empathy for her. She had the belief that nobody who commited a rape should live. It was right, _(slightly.)_

She never told anyone that she was raped. It was easier to _forget _it ever happened and it worked, ninety-nine percent of the time. The memories only ever crawled back to her when she investigated a crime involving rape.

She got changed into a pair of tatty bear pyjamas and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen, poured herself a large glass of wine and lent against the sink. Taking a large sip of the wine, she nearly dropped the glass when the doorbell rang.

Wondering who it was at this time, she put the glass down on the counter and left the kitchen.

As she reached the front door, she unlocked it and pulled it open. Stood on the doorstep with a bottle of wine and a takeaway was Alan.

"I wasn't sure if you had eaten."

And she smiled for the first time since she had been assigned to that case.

It was the comfortable silence that filled the room after they had eaten.

No words spoken, every now and then they looked at the other and smiled.

"I wish you'd told me Annie." He began and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Not now, please."

He agreed but only because, he knew _(or rather hoped) _she'd trust him enough to reveal the truth.

The film had ended and he noticed Annie had fallen asleep.

Gently picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom, he put her down on the bed and ever so gently, wrapped the duvet over her. She stirred ever so slightly and he kissed her forehead before whispering goodnight.

He was about to walk away from the bed when he heard a whisper, "Stay with me."

He smiled to himself and walked back to the bed. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled in closer to him and he ran his fingers through her hair and certain that she was asleep whispered,

"I love you Annie."

She smiled to herself and tried her hardest to go to sleep, but it wasn't easy.

Especially, now that she knew he loved her, and it wasn't in her head after all.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review:3


End file.
